


One evening at the beach

by chrissyliz (orphan_account)



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: Chicken Fight, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Film, Fluff, Fun, Gay, Holiday, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Monty Python, Sea, Sex, Slash, Smut, Water, beach, confession of love, the life of brian, tunesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chrissyliz
Summary: The Pythons are having their fun at the beach after a day full of work they can finally relax and spend time together without having too much trouble. Chapman is teaching Gilliam something knew and John finally tries to confess his love.





	1. Fun together

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, a third one. I really don't know if I am good at this, I still think my English suck but I can't stop spreading some Monty Python slash - even If it's just trash. Enjoy, or not enjoy - whatever. Maybe in the near future some Dream Daddy or Rammstein related stuff will follow - but of course Monty Python fanfics too. :3 See ya.

„It’s still so hot outside… we should go for a swim.“  
„Later Michael… first we should have dinner.“ Graham said to a quite drained Michael. The day at the set was rather tough, a lot of scenes had to be done twice or even a third time and the heat frazzled them quite a lot. Now the were sitting together in the lobby. They thought they would also have some free time, time to visit the country itself, time for relaxing, time to go to the beach. Now they had a lot to do, trying to finish the movie in time.  
Eric stretched and yawned a little „Well… it get’s cooler in the night… I am so tired.“  
„Oh come on, tomorrow we won’t be filming a lot so we can have our fun at night - at least this time.“ Gilliam said and grinned. He was glad not to be on the set too often, there where just a few scenes where he was acting and his roles weren’t quite essential. „Yeah you’re right… we will see how I’m feeling after dinner…“  
„Don’t be a party pooper, it’ll be fun.“ Graham said and rose to go to the dining area of their hotel.  
The rest of the Pythons followed and seated themselves at one table. 

„So what do you want to do ?“ Michael asked Eric who was on his way to his hotel room. „Well… I think it’s time to go to bed.“  
„Really ?“ Palin was kinda surprised the other did not wanted to go to the beach. „Think about it… it’s not too hot now and we will have a good time at the beach. C’mon, you regret it if you don’t come along.“  
„Nah.. I don’t know Michael… I’m tired.“  
„You can sleep at the beach if you want - we carry you home if you’re still restin’ …“  
„Fair enough…“

They all went to their rooms and grabbed their swim trunks and towels before they met again at the lobby. „Ready?“ Jonesey asked the rest of their group, they nodded and he said „Fine - so let’s go down to the beach.“

Their hotel wasn’t very far from the beach, so they just had to walk a few minutes to reach the beach. It was a pleasant evening, not too hot and the beach was quite deserted. „Marvelous.“ Michael stated and watched the gorgeous sunset. „I still can’t believe we’ve got the opportunity to make this film."  
„Let’s not talk about our business Mike…“ John mumbled and began to undress. „I want to enjoy this moment.“ The eldest was often a bit cranky especially when they talked too much about their work in their spare time. „Alright, alright.“ Michael said and also started to undress himself. They all changed clothes and Michael, John and Graham were the first who walked down to the shore. The water was pleasant and Mike hurried to get into it. He laughed joyfully and enjoyed being surrounded by the colder sea. „Eric ! Come in !“ He yelled and turned around to swim. John looked at the other, still able to stand in the water while the others started to swim. A smile lit up his face as we watched Michael enjoying himself. He was quite fond of the other and he liked it when he was happy. He watched Mike in silence, Michael came back and swam to John. „Hey - why don’t you swim a bit ? You’re just standing and staring.“ Palin chuckled and looked at the elder. „Y..yeah…“ John mumbled, not able to reverse anything, instead he started to swim.

Graham had decided to go out of the water and get the two Terrys into the water too. „Hey you Loonies… come on…“  
„Terry is scared of the water.“ Jonesey said and chuckled. „Don’t be silly!“ Chapman said and looked at both Terrys. „Is this true?“ He asked when he realized Jones wasn’t joking. „Geez… fine - time to learn it.“  
„W..what?“ Gilliam was kinda scared of the fact they wanted to force him to swim. „No need to be afraid… I’ll teach you - and now get your swim trunks on.“ Both Terries did so and changed their clothes. 

Eric was still sitting in the sand, looking at the sunset and the sea. He was not in the mood to go into the water with the others. 

Michael swam next to John, enjoying the water and the relaxed mood. „Oh… hey… I forgot about Eric… he still doesn’t want to get into the water….“ „Maybe he’s just to tired to have some fun with us… Let him be.“  
„Yeah but we don’t often have the opportunity to go to the beach so easily…“  
„I know Michael…“  
„Fine - let’s go.“  
„What’s on your mind?“  
„I need your 6 foot tall body.“  
„What ?!“  
„Shut up and follow me.“  
They both swam back to the shore and got out of the water. Michael walked over to Eric and said „Come in - it’s quite nice.“ John added „Yeah it really is, kind of slackening if you ask me.“ Eric had closed his eyes and was now looking at the two. „Uhm… I’m not in the mood of swimming…“  
„Yeah but we are.“ Michael said with joy, grinning. „I do not want this…“  
„Why ?“ John asked and looked at the younger. He looked kinda gorgeous with his long hair, it was even longer than Mikes.  
„Alright, enough of this chit-chat.“ Michael looked at John „Lift him up.“  
John nodded and scooped Eric up. „H..HEY ! Let me down… please…“ he screamed and began to flounder „That’s not fair…“. John laughed and walked back to the water. „Ey ! What’s the point of that ?“  
„We want to get you into the water.“ Michael walked next to John and chuckled in anticipation. „Trust us - it’s gonna be fun.“  
„No… it’s not! You get my clothes wet…“  
„Shall we get him undressed ?“ John said and looked at Mike. „Not a bad idea, Cleese.“ He smirked and grabbed Erics khaki. „Heh!“ He tried to fight back but John had a strong grip on him and Michael quickly doffed Erics trousers. „Why are you doing this ?“  
„Because you don’t want to have fun with us.“  
„That’s not a proper answer…“  
„It is.“  
„No it isn’t“  
„It is.“ John was know standing in the water. „Alright, ready ?“  
„What ?“  
„Ok. 1,2…“  
„3“ Michael said and John let Eric fall into the water. He just screamed as he fell into the water. „You… you bastards !“  
„Oh come one!“ Cleese laughed and looked at Eric who was completely wet, his shirt was now sheer and let the others see through it. „F..fuck.. my shirt… you idiots.“  
„Calm down, your shirt will dry soon… nothing to be afraid of - just enjoy the water.“ Michael grinned and splashed some water into Eriks face. He finally showed a sign of joy „Just you wait!“ He swam over to Michael and grabbed him by his shoulders and slightly pushed him down, so he was under water for a sec. „Ey… that’s not fair.“ Mike said when he came up and looked at Eric „You little fool - we just want you to have some fun too. We are in Tunesia - it’s quite warm outside, nice weather - we are here together, so enjoy every moment - will you?“ He grabbed him by his shoulders and smiled. „Will you?“ Eric nodded „Fine - I will…“. 

Graham had decided to teach Gilliam to swim. He walked hand in hand with Terry back to the water. „Alright. It’s not so difficult as you may think.“ Jonesey was already in the water and swam over to the others. „Ok… so I have to do it myself…“ Graham mumbled and stood with Terry in the water. „At first you have to lay down on the water - like a dead man. It’s pretty easy, you float on the water by yourself.“  
„Like a witch, he?“ Gilliam chuckled and smiled at Chapman. „Indeed, but we won’t burn you.“ He added and watched Terry who laid on his back in the water, he kinda struggled at first but managed It by himself. „Good, good… now you’ve got a feeling of the water, but know you need to turn, don’t panic I will hold you.“  
„Oh..okay…“ he did so, not quite sure if this was a good idea at all. „Alright, and now you have to move your arms, kinda like a frog. I think you know what I mean.“  
„Yeah… I watched you swim some seconds ago…“ Gilliam started to move his arms and legs as he was told. 

While Graham taught Terry to swim, Michael, Eric and John had their fun. Jonesey came in addition and they decided to play a little game of chicken fight. Michael got on Johns shoulders and Eric on Terrys. Michael was quite comfortable with sitting on Johns shoulders while John liked to carry him. Eric was a bit uncomfortable with the idea of playing this game but at the end he had no chance to protest. „Ready?“ They started to attack each other and Eric had quite fun to scuffle with Michael. At the end Eric and Terry knocked down the other two. „Ha! That was the revenge.“ Eric said trtriumphantly and grinned widely. He hugged Terry for a sec before he said „Alright - it’s quite late we should go back to the hotel.“ Michael looked at John „What a pity we didn’t win.“ He said but smiled. John said „Yeah but at least we managed to get Eric in the water. Fine… let’s go back.“ He looked over to Graham „What’s with you two ?“ Chapman yelled back „We stay here for a little while. You can go back to the hotel without us if you want.“  
„Alright“. John shouted back and they began to get changed. 

He grabbed his shoes and looked at Michael „Do you mind to go for a little walk?“  
„Hm ? A walk… sure why not.“ He smiled softly and looked at the taller man. „See ya later.“ Mike said to Eric and Terry. They both agreed and walked back to the hotel. „Let’s go for a drink.“ Eric said.

John and Michael were both walking along the shore next to each other. „What was Graham doing with Terry?“ Mike asked while he walked through wet sand. „Uhm I don’t know to be honest… they were in the water, who knows what they are up to.“ The taller one looked at Palin, fascinated by his beautiful face shown in the moonlight. It was comfortably warm outside and John thought of taking Michaels hand. He was unsure if the other would like that, but he was sure he liked his attendance, after all he had agreed to take a walk with him. Suddenly Michael broke the silence „John?“  
„Hm?“ He was kinda puzzled by Mikes question. „What is it?“ „May I ask you something?“  
„Sure you can ask me…“ John was confused, what was this all about. „Do..do you like me?“  
„I beg you pardon?“  
„Do you like me.. ?“  
„Sure I do…“  
„Really…“  
„You bet!“  
Mike sighed „I’m glad you say so… I thought I did something wrong.“  
„Why do you think so?“  
„You was kinda busy when I tried to spend time with you… kinda annoyed too… I thought I did something wrong.“  
„Oh no Michael… you did nothing wrong… it’s just… sometimes I’m acting like an asshole - I know … but it’s not because of you or the other boys… It’s my own fault.“  
„Oh I see… so everything is fine?“  
„Everything is fine.“ John smiled faintly and decided to grab Mikes hand, he had nothing to lose.  
„Hm ?“ Michael looked at Johns hand holding his. It felt a bit weird at the start but soon this feeling changed and he enjoyed it. They continued walking silently next to each other, hand in hand. After a while they reached a spot with some round stones and decided to sit down. „It’s nice to walk at the beach isn’t it ?“  
„Yeah especially in the moonlight.“ Mike added and sat down next to John, still holding his hand. „I enjoy being with you Mike…“  
„I know John - I enjoy being with you too.“ He said shyly but happy. It felt too right to spend most of his time with John, he also liked their little squabbling from time to time. John leaned against the younger and looked at the sea which glistened in the moonlight. „You know… I often wonder how it would be like.. if…“  
„If what?“ Michael was curious what was on Johns mind.  
„If… I don’t know… it’s kinda embarrassing… I would like to know what it is like to … kiss another man.“  
„Hm… that was on your mind ? Well… I think it’s just like any other kiss… it’s a kiss, no more, no less.“  
„So nothing special ?“  
„Depends on the person you kiss I suppose…“  
John smiled for a sec before he leaned towards Mike and placed a tender kiss on his lips.  
Michael was confused and didn’t know how to react probably. He just sat still but closed his eyes while the other gently stroked his cheek before he broke the short kiss.  
„So… I think it is kinda special.“  
„Y..yeah.“ Mike smiled faintly and looked up to John „Was this a joke or what ?…“.  
„A Joke ?… No Michael… a kiss always has a meaning…“  
They stared at each other for a moment before Michael wrapped his arms around John. He hugged him tightly, enjoying his warmth, he sighed and leaned against his chest, listening to the other’s heartbeat. John had placed his arms around Mikes hips and gently stroked the other’s back. „I… I love you Michael.“ Mike listened to his words and hugged him even tighter before he looked at the other. „John… I .. I think I love you too.“  
„Are you sure?“  
„What kind of stupid question is this?“  
„I just want you to be sure with this…“  
„I am you moron!“ He hit him on the shoulder and looked kinda upset. „Oh no. Don’t give me that look… please.“ John placed a soft kiss on Michaels forehead and smiled. „So you don’t make fun of me?“  
„Why should I … I know we are funny guys but not on this matter… Do we want to go back to the hotel? … maybe to my room?“ He asked and smiled happily. „Of course love.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray taught Terry something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two and it's quite short but I hope you like it anyway.

While the others returned to the hotel Graham and Gilliam were still in the water. Gilliam tried hard to learn to swim but also enjoyed being close to Chapman. „Alright - enough for today, I can teach you the other days too if you want.“   
„You would do so?“  
„Of course… why shouldn’t I ?“  
„I don’t know.. maybe because it’s silly to teach an adult how to swim?“  
„That’s not silly… some people can’t drive a car or ride a bicycle and you can’t swim … nothing wrong with that - some will never learn something and you try hard to learn it. You don’t need to be ashamed of it.“   
„Thank’s Gray.“   
„Oh not at all.“ He smiled and guided Gilliam to shallow waters were they could stand. The American looked at the other and smiled softly „That was nice, wasn’t it?“  
„Yeah we should do that more often.“   
„If we find the time I would be glad if you could go out more often.“ He blushed softly and scratched his head. „I suppose we should go back to the hotel…“ he mumbled and was on his way out of the water.   
„Terry ?“  
„Hm?“  
„Wait…“  
„What is it?“  
„Come back…“  
„Why?“  
„Just do so … please.“ Terry did as he was told and walked back to the elder. „Fine, I’m here… what’s on you mind ?“ Gray smiled softly before he leaned towards Terry and placed a small kiss on his lips. At first Terry wanted to withdrew but Gray leaned in closer and forced their lips together until Gilliam wasn’t able to resist. He let the other guide him, they deepened their kiss and Grahams hand slowly slipped over his chest down to his crotch. His hand slid into Terrys swim trunks and instantly grabbed his member. The other began to squirm „Grah… what are you doing?…“ he asked, breathing heavily. „You know what I am doing.“ He chuckled softly and continued his movements. While his hand continued stroking and touching Terrys penis, Gray started to kiss the others neck tenderly, also biting it slightly. He enjoyed to tease Terry as long as he could, touching him very softly and not to harsh. „Please…“ Gilliam already started to beg for more, he ground more against Grays hand, causing more friction. His moans and gasps became louder while he rubbed against the other. „Naughty boy…“ Graham chuckled softly while he started to kiss the other again, more intense this time while pressing down onto Terrys balls and shaft. With the other hand he began to knead his buttocks before he dig one finger inside him. Such actions where a bit easier under water, his finger slid in swiftly and he began to finger and jerk him off at the same time. Terry moaned into their deep kiss, enjoying it almost too much, he wouldn’t stand Grays kind of torture too long. His legs began to turn into jelly and he had to grab the other by his arms to stabilize himself. „You enjoy this - don’t you?“ The other just whimpered and came with a loud moan into the water. „Uh… f…fuck.“  
„So bad ?“  
„No… t..too good.“ He gasped and wrapped his arms around Chapman, who was also fully erect for quite some time. Terry felt the others dick against his leg and grinned „Alright.“ He began to rub his body against his erection and smirked widely. „You enjoy this a lot - don’t you?“ Gilliam continued his movements and grabbed Graham by his ass, causing more friction by rubbing against him. Gray just tried to muffle his moans and groans, not quite able to keep calm at all. „Y..yes Terry… more please.“ Terry just started to softly hump against him, his non-erected penis touched Grays erection and made him squirm even more. „Oh… yes…“ he smiled faintly, enjoying every friction caused by Terry. He continued rubbing heavily against him until the elder couldn’'t handle it anymore and spurted his semen into the sea. He let out a deep growl and clutched against the younger. „Oh my… promise we will do this again someday.“  
„Sure.“ Terry laughed and cupped Chapmans face in his hand so he could place a tender kiss on his lips. „We will definitely repeat that, boo.“


	3. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Michael go back to the hotel and spend some private time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this story :3

Michael and John managed to get back to the hotel. They didn’t showed up at the bar, instead they walked straight ahead to Michaels and Erics room. Quickly he opened the door and switched on the light before he walked over to the bed. „This evening was great, wasn’t it - had a lot of fun at the beach.“ He stated while he began to open his trousers. „Sure thing, but I enjoyed our walk the most.“ John smiled kicking his shoes off. „Yeah, didn’t thought you were that kind of guy…“   
„Which kind?“   
„The kinda romantic one.“ Mike chuckled faintly and wrapped his arms around John. They could hear some music playing, it probably came from the bar - maybe they had a little party down there. At the moment „Because the Night“ from Patti Smith was being played. John chuckled softly „It fits the mood, doesn’t it?“ He began to sway a bit and turned with Mike around, dancing a little. The other began to chuckle „H..hey. I didn’t know you were so skilled at dancing.“   
„Oh that’s nothing!“ He said and grinned and did a simple dip with him. „How’s that?“  
„Whoops. Hehe, you’re quite good at this.“ Michael laughed while John bend down further to kiss him tenderly. Mike was mumbling something between his lips but gave in, opening his mouth a little further so John could deepen their kiss. He grabbed him by his legs and carried him bridal style to the bed. Surprised by Johns action Michael gasped slightly but smiled happily. „You are a romantic indeed!“   
„Maybe.“ The elder said and gently laid him down on the bed. The song was still playing and John slowly began to unbutton Mikes shirt. He had closed his eyes and let the other do the work. He hummed the melody of the song and smiled widely while the other had opened Michaels shirt and started to place soft kisses on his chest. „Hm. That’s good.“ Mike mumbled and enjoyed every little kiss. He grinned when he heard how much Michael enjoyed it and continued his endearment with licking his nipples. Carefully he began to nibble on them. The younger man escaped a louder gasp and he bit his hand to muffle his moaning. „Oh don’t stop gasping, I like to hear you.“ John said and looked up at Michael, who turned bright red. „Uhm… fine… but maybe I should return the favor.“ He sat up and grabbed the other by his collar. „Now you’re getting eager hm?“ John chuckled and placed a kiss on Mikes cheek. „Yeah why not - didn’t expected it hm?“   
„Not at all.“ Michael began to unbutton his shirt and let his fingers trail over the others hairy chest, playing a little with it, enjoying the feeling of his upper body. He undressed John and gently rubbed his head against his chest, placing some kisses on his torso and belly. „Hairy beast.“ He mumbled and chuckled softly. „Beware! I may eat you someday.“   
„Tell that to the marines.“ He said and let his fingers trail down to the fly of his jeans. „Let’s see how it looks down there.“   
„Uhm… not any better I suppose.“ John chuckled and watched Michael opening his trousers. „What are you up to?“  
„Not so impatient.“ Mike said and put down Johns trousers. He let him be like this for a moment and began to put down his own trousers too, he let his jeans drop down to the floor and pinned John onto the mattress. „Fine, let’s get started.“ He kissed his neck, softly biting it while he pressed against the bigger man. He began to rub his groin against John’s. „How’s that?“ He continued rubbing against him and looked at John. „Y..yes that feels nice.“ He was quite horny and noticed his penis becoming stiff. Mike smiled and stopped for a sec to look down at Johns bulging crotch. He thought for a moment before he put down Johns underpants. „Ah I see, same as above.“ He grinned, enjoying the sight of Johns quite prominent dick. „Like what you see?“ John teased and blushed a bit, it was awkward to be examined by another men. „I do.“ Mike licked his lips and whispered something into Johns ear „Wanna see mine too?“. He sucked on his earlobe for a sec before he looked at John. He just nodded and kissed Michael lustfully before he looked down at him. Michael grabbed his underpants and slowly tugged them down, revealing his full six inch. Cleese smiled softly while Palin threw his pants away and pressed against the elder. He gasped when their penises touched. „Hng…g..good.“ Mike rubbed against the other and grabbed him by his shoulders. John enjoyed the new discovered feeling and grabbed Michael by his bum, closing his eyes and let the sensation overwhelm him. „Oh… Mike.“ Michael just groaned with anticipation and let his hand glide between their members, grabbing both of them. John gasped baffled and moaned loudly. „Oh…m..my…“ he gently pinched Michael in his ass and pressed him closer to his body. Mike screamed faintly when he was being pinched by the other and smirked „H…hey…. Just wait…“ he said and started to rub himself harder and faster against the other, his hand in pace with his movements. 

While they were enjoying themselves Eric was on his way back to his room, he had quite a lot of fun with Terry at the bar, they were waiting for Gilliam and Chapman but they didn’t came so they decided to enjoy the little party on their own. They had met some nice people and Eric even danced a bit with some girls. A little tipsy he walked down the hallway, fiddling for his keys. „Mike…“ he called, hearing only some muffled noises he couldn’t perceive. He decided to knock three times before entering their hotel room.

„J..John… some…body knocked…“ Michael gasped terrified and stopped his movements for a second. „Calm down… it’s probably Eric..“ He whispered and placed a kiss on Mikes lips. „Hm… we should hide somewhere…“   
„It’s to … to late.“ John answered and gently rubbed against Mike. „Nhg.. n..no.. we have to hide.“ At that very moment Eric entered the room, at first not recognizing what was going on in their bed. He just walked straight ahead to the bathroom, not paying attention to John and Mike. „Wh…what?“ Michael just laid on top of John and was irritated „He did not noticed us … I suppose.“ John said and wrapped his arms around John.   
„How could he not recognize…“ Michael snickered and kissed John on his forehead. „Well I think he will notice us when he comes back from the closet.“   
„He probably will…“ the elder said and grinned a bit. „So this won’t be our secret for too long…“ gently he stroke some strands of hair out of Micheals face. „They’ve grown quite long.“ He stated and looked at his face, he was truly beautiful, these cute little dimples, grey-green eyes, his face framed by long, soft, brown curls. The moments of silence where over when Eric came back from the closet and yelled „Mikey… are you here…“  
„Y..yes Eric?“ Eric was now in the middle of the room, right in front of the bed and stared at John and Michael. „Oh… sorry… You forget the Do not disturb sign…“ he stood there just staring at them. „Uhm… I should leave…right?“   
„Well..if you want to…“ Michael blushed and looked back at Eric. „You can join or leave… your decision.“ John said and grinned. Michael was confused by this answer „John?… Are you sure?“  
„He can at least watch us if he wants to… or not?“   
„Yeah… b..but I don’t know if Eric is into… this…“   
„He can decide on his own I suppose.“ Eric sat down at the end of the bed and said „I stay here if you don’t mind…“ he looked at them and smiled weirdly. John snickered softly and concentrated on Michael again, kissing him tenderly. Michael wasn’t quite comfortable with the idea of Eric watching them but was distracted by John’s deep kiss. „Hm…“ he closed his eyes for a while and enjoyed their intimate kiss before he mumbled „C..can you lift your hips a bit ?“  
„Hm?…S..Sure“ John nodded and did as he was told, lifting up his ass. Michael held John by his hips and kneeled in front of him. He positioned himself, guiding his erection over John’s balls. Eric watched them having their fun while rubbing his stiffening member through his pants. He began to open the fly of his trousers and grabbed his erection. John looked down to see what Michael was up to, when he felt the other’s dick on his scrotum. „Hng…. Mike….“ He gasped loudly and bit his hand to muffle his moans. „Uhng…“ the sensation was nearly unbearable. Michael began to rub his dick faster against Johns balls and groaned deeply, right before he came. Not long after Michaels ejaculation he also came, moaning loudly. „M..Mike…“ he panted and looked at him, quite weary. „Uh… this was great.“ John mumbled and looked at Eric who sat there, touching himself, breathing heavily. Michael laid down next to John and huddle up to him. „Look who’s enjoying himself.“   
„He enjoys to watch us…“ Mike said and watched his friend jerking off. „But we are done… shall we help you?“ John asked while looking at Eric who moaned even louder. „Hm… w..what?“ Mike grinned „Hm.. maybe he needs our help.“  
„Come over here boy.“ John told Eric who opened his eyes and crawled up to his colleagues. „Wh..what do you want…“  
„We offer you our help.“ Cleese grabbed him by his collar and guided him right between himself and Michael. „Just relax a bit and we will solve your little problem.“ Michael began to completely undress Eric while John gently kissed the smaller one. The younger instantly began to blush but enjoyed it very much that both of them took care of him and made him feel so good. While Cleese kissed him, Michael started to caress Eric upper body, his hand travelled down to his crotch and gently stroke over his erected member. He moaned into Johns mouth and broke their kiss. „Hng…“ he couldn’t suppress his lusty groans and let Mike continue with his actions. He began to jerk him off faster and noticed the other couldn’t handle it much longer. „Hngm…. uh…“ Eric gasped and spurt his semen on the sheets. „Nhg…“ he breathed heavily and looked at John who had watched the whole scene with delight. „You are so cute…“ he said and gently stroke his cheek with the back of his hand. Michael stood up to got to the bathroom and wash his hands. „T…this was amazing…“ Eric whispered and looked at John. „I hope I didn’t ruined your romantic evening…“   
„Oh no… you completed it.“ The elder smiled and kissed him on his forehead. Michael came back from the bathroom and laid down between the two, he smirked faintly and gently kissed John. „Who thought we three would share a bed so naturally.“ He chuckled and huddled up to John while Eric did the same to Michael. „Hm… you two are so nice… my best friends… umm pardon.. lovers.“ He giggled and John let his hand glide trough Mikes curls. „You are perfect.“ He mumbled and looked at Eric who seemed to be drifting off. „Somebody’s tired I suppose… we should go to sleep.“ John switched off the light and grabbed the blanket to cover the two and himself. „Good night, honeybun.“ John said, grinning and kissed Mike softly on his lips. Eric was already asleep and Michael said „Goodnight, ducky.“


End file.
